


Drawing

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, Melancholy, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day<br/>Wishlist fulfillment<br/>Prompt: Kara babysits Hera</p>
<p>For kleenexcow for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

Helo and Athena have been gone about half an hour, and Kara and Hera are drawing together - they seem to share an artistic bent, though with wildly different styles.  
  
Hera’s small voice with its oddly adult cadence intrudes into the comfortable silence. “You miss her, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah. I do.” Seconds later, Kara looks up. “Wait. What?”  
  
“You miss Kacey.” Hera’s voice is slightly impatient, as if to say  _Keep up with me here, Kara._  “You miss knowing she’s yours.”  
  
Kara frequently feels like she’s missing parts of the conversation when Hera bothers to talk, but this is weirder than usual. “Um, yeah. I do miss that. I visit her sometimes, but it’s not the same, not being her mom.”  
  
Hera’s still drawing, concentrating on getting something just exactly right, and doesn't even look up to say, “She wasn't really yours, but she has been before. She needed you to be someone different to her this time.”  
  
Kara has stopped drawing entirely and just stares at Hera, who is placidly focused on her art, as if she spouts things decades beyond her years all the time. “That’s....good to know, Hera.”  
  
“She loves you even though you're not her mom. And Daddy loves you. It’s not the same, not having your own family this time, but you can be part of ours.”  
  
Kara tears up despite her best efforts, tells Hera, “I’m going to go wash my hands.”  
  
When Kara comes back to the table, Hera's voice is more childlike, “I’m sorry I made you cry.” She draws some more. “Maybe next time you babysit, you can bring Kacey, and we can all three make a really big picture together.”  
  
Kara sniffs quietly. “Yeah, Hera. That would be fun.”


End file.
